Planets and Areas
VL1 (aka Muka) Your first town and planet, the start of your adventure (Only second to "Newbie Starting Point"). This and "Newbie Zone" you'll be seeing a lot of for a while and it's also your default spawning point (The Respawner)(Until you either set one to a house or change towns). There's some Farmable Ground around here (For Farming) the rest of it is in the upper area. Just slightly up from the Respawner and Hair Stylist is a small building with a merchant and both a magic and skill trainer (Which you will be visiting often). There is also a Rune Forger and Anvil for Fusing & Forging. Just around that to the right and to the back is a smaller room with the Mining shop, (First stop if you want to start forging) Farming Shop (Again a first stop if you want to plant any seeds you find), and a merchant selling contracts (For those who want to sell stuff from there houses). There's also of course some houses around in lower and upper Muka (But by now there mostly already bought). There is a Planet Gate (PG*) or as a misnomer (PGP*) where you can get to other towns that have Planet Gates it's to the left of the shop mentioned earlier. Vl1 extends upwards and slightly downwards. Anyways it's not to tough of an area and once you get leveling you'll be moving on, of course if your not careful you'll still end up dying. Monsters: Weaker Armored Humans, Adventurers, Champion Adventurers, Dark Travelers, Snakes, Frogs, Goblins, Wyverns (Those are the main monsters in this area, next listed are ones where there's only a few or one of them) Arachnes, Enraged Arachne Queen, Armored Human, Goblin Knight. Connecting Paths/Areas: "Forest" (To the left of the town, down from the Planet Gate (PG), there is a tree with Iron rocks around which you can enter) "Newbie Zone" (Down from town), "Road to Ming" (Right from town) Bwen (A small bridge in the upper area and a small space with signs in the lower area) Quests Available: 1 (From the Newbie Quest giver, along the path to "Newbie Zone") Notes: Vl1 means Village 1 because it's the practically the first place you can get to. Muka is just the name of the town, but both will work as the Planet Gate Password (PGP*) Twon Basically the second town you'll go too, only accessible by a (PG*). It's defiantly bigger then Vl1 yet there isn't even much here so you won't be here that often even at higher levels. Everything is right of the Planet Gate (PG), first a Forging shop, then a little after a Fusing shop (Where you can go for rune fusing stuff), Farming shop, Townsperson (Can wander but should be around here), Respawner in the lower corner, then a building. In here is another Magic, Skill Trainer and an equipment shop. Around to the left of the shop and up is a nice space with plenty of Farmable Ground and that's basically it. There is some more scattered houses here and also the Coliseum (Colly) (See Coliseum). There is a Wandering Merchant which usually stays around the Coliseum who can sell you some stuff if your interested. Last there is a Fishing Hot Spot to the left and up of the Coliseum (For Fishermen). Monsters: Arachne, Arachne Queen, Wyvern, White Wyvern, Arachne King Connecting Paths/Areas: None (Only way in or out is by the Planet Gate) Quests Available: 2 (Both from the Townsperson, do one then the other) Notes: If you switch two letters in Twon you get town, not a big difference though. Ming Hardly a very populated area, some houses around the Gate, a building with the basics (Trainers, Anvil, Forger). Way right and up are some Farmable Grounds, even further is another house or two. But that's it, you won't be around here that much if at all. Monsters: Goblins, White Wyverns, Calm Demon Scorpion, Rouge Arachne Soldier, Sand Dog, Phoenix Connecting Paths/Areas: "Road to Ming" (Go a little left and down from Planet Gate), "Ming 2" (Up and Right from Gate) Quests Available: None (One was under construction though) Notes: "Road to Ming" is still technically connected to Ming since crossing the bridge will not warp your location, but due to its size it is being considered separate. Being connected means monsters from "Road to Ming" are still possible to show up in Ming Bwen A deserted desert area with a Respawner and a Merchant waiting to assault you at the Gate. There isn't much to describe here its a open area with some monsters and a Fishing Hot Spot in the lower right corner. Good enough of an area that you might spend some time here. Two houses here one up on the bridge mentioned earlier the second in the upper right area. Be careful though this whole area minus the space around the Gate and the little bridge is a Player Versus Player Zone (PVP), which means other players can attack you. Monsters: Sand Dog, Dire Eagle, Goblin, Phoenix, Arachne, Arachne Queen, Wyvern Connecting Paths/Areas: Vl1/Muka (Upper bridge, lower path), "Bwen Cave" (Cave entrance is past the quest givers and up from Gate) Quests Available: 2 (Both above the Gate) (Although you start the quests here, there done in "Bwen Cave") Bekil An area with paths and bridges basically open, this area is dangerous most levels unless your careful. Basic building to the right and Respawner to the left. If you make your way far,far north there are some houses in what is known as "The Middle of Nowhere", again there is Farming Ground too. Near that is an area with swarms of arachnes of all varieties. Monsters: Behemoths, Human Pally, Armored Human, Arachne, Rough Arachne Solider, Arachne Queen, Arachne King, White Wyverns, Giant Demon (There's only three here, but not on the main path so don't wander to much and you should be ok if your careful), Fire Eggs (You'll only see these around if the Giant Demons summon them) Connecting Paths/Areas: "Road to Ming" (It's up to the left then back down and left further, round about way of getting there but it's possible) Quests Available: None Notes: Bekil is short for be killed as bekil has been one of two places to hold what used to be the strongest monsters in the game, second only to Chak Chak A lot can happen in Chak, it extends upwards a good way and is home to what in the old days were the highest level monsters. Anyways, around the Gate hang out your Trainers and Respawner, then down to your Farm, Fuse, Mine shop and even a merchant selling some goods. On your right you can see an area with white gates this is the Tournament (Tourny) (See Tournament). Continue that direction for some houses and some burnt buildings which have some chests if your interested. Now back left is a Animal Trainer which sells pet summoning books (Which don't do any good if you already have a pet. Further left is a merchant being attacked by guards (Don't mess with them there not worth it). That's it as far as "populated" areas go there's a small area with monsters back under the Animal Trainer but Chak really extends northwards, into the desert (Spotty PVP areas so be careful again). Monsters: Jester, Dark Traveler, Phoenix, Frog, Behemoth, White Wyvern, Calmed & Demon Scorpion, Arachne, Arachne Soldier, Arachne Queen, Arachne King, Bee, Solider Bee, Queen Bee, Dire Eagle, Fire Egg, Death Wing, Giant Demon Connecting Paths/Areas: "Raging Island" (This is only accessible while doing the quest from this area but it is mentioned anyways) Quests Available: 1 (From an Orion around the burnt houses) Sesuoh Sesuoh is a house planet, hardly anything else so unless you live here you'll pretty much only stop by once. There's an Anvil around the Planet Gate (PG*) and AlKi Akum. Houses are up and down to the left side, If you go Southeast enough you can come to a bridge and cross over to the only monsters in this area (Which are stuck there so they'll never go elsewhere). Monsters: Bee, Soldier Bee, Queen Bee Connecting Paths/Areas: None Quests Available: 1 (Start it from that AlKi Akum guy around the Gate) Notes: Named sesuoh which is just houses backwards since that's what its for, also home to the largest most expensive house in the game (Not that impressive really) Orion (Subscriber Only) The Planet Gate (PG*) is in a little area with a Respawner, Trainers and an Anvil. Four Houses to the left and exits into the rest of Orion: North, East and South. Forest like area in the top right corner and a Fishing Hot Spot and pond like area almost directly under the so called town. Monsters: Goblin, Goblin Leader, Bug Bear, Bee, Soldier Bee, Queen Bee, Human Druid, Frog Connecting Paths/Areas: None Quests Available: 1 (It's hidden and with no Non Player Character (NPC) to talk to like other quests) Ecin This isn't so much a new Planet but a quick portal to the north of Muka to visit the nice mansions that are out here. This portal was very kindly funded by Celebis. Monsters: Weaker Armored Humans, Adventurers, Champion Adventurers, Dark Travelers, Snakes, Frogs, Dragonnets, Goblins, Wyverns (Those are the main monsters in this area, next listed are ones where there's only a few or one of them) Arachnes, Enraged Arachne Queen, Armored Human, Goblin Knight Connecting Paths/Areas: Muka is south of here Quests Available: None as of yet Evac This Planet has a lot of high level monsters and should not be travelled to lightly. You may not die as soon as you get there, but caution is advised when walking around as there is plenty here that can kill you in one hit. Other than that, it is a nice paradise to get a mud bath at :) Monsters: Mini Golem, Mud Viper, Mud Golem, Mud Kolam Connecting Paths/Areas: None